Viconia's Vengeance: Lolth's Bane
by Caesar2013
Summary: After the murder of Viconia, the protagonist of Baldur's Gate goes on a roaring rampage of revenge, bent on killing Lolth, the Spider-Queen. In retribution. Killing any drow and spider in his way.


I do not own Baldur's Gate. It is the majestic work of Bioware and their affiliates.

* * *

(Forgive me if I'm off a bit, I haven't played Baldur's Gate in a long time) For Veterans of the Baldur's Gate game, you will know that you can romance three of the female followers (yes, sorry... without cheats that is). But one of them intrigued me quite a bit. That is Viconia De Vir. She was a Drow (dark elf) that fled from the Spider Queen, Lolth. SPOILER ALERT: According to the game, Viconia was forced to flee the realm of the spider queen, after she refused to sacrifice an infant in her name. As a result, Viconia was exiled (or fled from) to the surface. After a period of persecution by the surface worlders, Viconia meets your protagonist character. Depending on your actions, you may have an opportunity to romance her. In Amn, the Romance is broken up after an attack by Lolth's followers (bastards).

However, in Throne of Bhaal, you can continue the romance between you and Viconia. If you choose not to pursue godhood after the final battle, the ending epilogues arrive. Your character becomes a political figure of some sort, with Viconia (now possibly his wife) as his adviser. They have a child, a boy, and at first it strains their relationship, but then Viconia begins teaching the boy about the ways of both their peoples. Unfortunately, there was no happy ending for the couple as Lolth finally managed to kill Viconia with a poisoned dart.

I, like many other fans were upset that Viconia, such a character that we've come to enjoy, was murdered. So I sat down to my computer, and began to type out this fanfic. Where Viconia's death would finally be avenged. Where Lolth meets her end. This one shot, is Viconia's Vengeance.

(I decided that since everyone has their own names for the protagonist in Baldur's Gate, I decided to use the name from the Baldur's Gate book, Abdel Adrian. Hopefully that doesn't annoy anyone.)

* * *

Viconia's Vengeance

It had been exactly one full year after my beloved had been slain in cold blood... by that six legged-freak... Lolth, the spider goddess of the Drow. No, the bane of my existence. The pain of losing Viconia I haven't felt since my foster father, Gorion, was struck down in front of me, when I was a mere boy. If I were to be struck by hundreds of hot needles, it wouldn't be a fraction of the pain I must go through each day as the presence of her draws further and further away from me.

Each day after losing her, I found myself drifting farther, and farther away from my friends, my old comrades who helped me bring peace to this land. I even found myself distancing further away from my only son, the living reminder of what love I once shared with Viconia. Instead, I further developed my skills, honing every single weapon, and gathering supplies.

I know what I have to do. The moment I saw the dart strike her, was the moment I knew what had to be done. Lolth has done nothing but try to kill her. And for what? Refusing to kill a helpless infant? Many times Lolth had attempted to kill Viconia, and when she finally succeeded I felt nothing but absolute loss. And... a touch of burning rage towards Viconia's sisters and Lolth.

But... when I rushed to her aid, she merely pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear. Speaking softly and slowly... as the poison ravaged her body, I remember what she told me "Abdel, thank you... for everything... Before I met you... I felt nothing but betrayal... you were the only one that truly loved me. As my time grows near... I want you to know... as strange to me as this feels... I love-".

Sadly, she was not able to finish... poison being too strong for her body to handle. But knowing that she was going to say "I love you" brings joy to my heart. My the moment, death took her, the moment her hand fell from me, was when I knew... I had lost her for good. My beloved was taken from me.

I remember the good times we shared. When we first met. The days of adventuring and sleeping under the stars. I began to fall further and further in love with this drow, even as she pushed me, further and further away. But... somehow, there was a spark of some sort that she had never felt before. A spark that she never would have encountered amongst the dark and evil realm of Lolth. It.. was love. Love was a feeling she had never knew existed. And we both fell in love with one another. I know at the very end, Solar offered me godhood. But the only reward I truly needed, wanted, was to be with her. To choose to be a god, would mean I would have to give her up. I could not do that for either of us. So, I chose to remain mortal, and live a long life with my beloved.

Viconia is dead. There is nothing I can do to change that. But... warfare and conflict is the only other thing I have ever been experienced with. I collected each and every weapon that had aided me in my travels, and every potion and piece of armor that would protect me from the vile hell of Lolth's lair.

I decided it would be best to pay an old visit to my friend and half-sister, Imoen. Since she is one of my few relatives left in this world, I had hoped that she would be able to look after my son.

* * *

"Abdel" Imoen, my half-sister said to me as I handed her my, my beloved's, only infant child.

"Why are you giving me your son? Abdel! Please! I know that you are mad with grief over the loss of our old friend, Viconia. But do you really want your only child to grow up, not knowing his father after the murder of his mother? Please, think what Gorion would have to-"

"Don't bring Gorion into this, Imoen!" I shouted, cutting her off.

"Imoen, you know as well as I do, that Lolth won't stop with Viconia. She'll probably come after our child next, if she hasn't sucked my guts out before then."

Imoen took a deep breathe in and out as she looked away. Taking one big breathe, she turned back to face me, and at the child.

"What do you intend to do, Abdel? You plan on wiping out every single drow and Lolth herself? This is madness! And what am I to tell your son? That his father decided to go on a foolhardy revenge attack on the spider-goddess and got himself... eaten? And what if you fail? Is it possible that she'll come after your son next?"

I lightly put my hand on Imoen's shoulders, and looking her straight in the eye, I said: "Imoen, I promise you, I will not fail. But... considering the dangerous nature of … what I intend to do.. no... you will not see me... ever again. I just want you to tell my son the truth. If he wants to call me a stupid oaf, that is fine. But know I did this to protect him, as well as avenge the death of his mother."

I then hugged Imoen one last time, and gave my son the Bhaalspawn pendant that Gorion gave me when I was what a young child in Candlekeep.

"And.. one last thing Imoen." I handed Imoen several bags full of gold coins, as well as a chest of various elvish necklaces and magic rings that I had collected over the years.

"That is his inheritance. Give them to him when he becomes a man."

* * *

It had taken me months, but I had reached the location of the drow's cave. I knew they would not simply let an outsider (especially a male) into their realm. If Lolth knew of my presence, and intentions, I would surely be killed. But I came prepared. Armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows. A sword, a spear, and finally, my armor made from the scales from that half-dragon Bhaalspawn, Abazigal.

As I climbed down the cliffs leading further and further into the drow's lair, the entire area had gone darker than I had anticipated, but luckily for me, a potion was prepared that would allow me to see in the dark.

There was a drow guard, watching over the entrance to the drow underground kingdom, ever since Viconia manged to leave the realm, Lolth had made sure that no more drow will be leaving her, without strings attached. I fell to the ground, hoping the drow would not notice me. It is not so much a matter of sight that was the problem, but rather hearing. And since that elves can hear a pin drop from many steps away, I prayed to the gods that she would not notice me... Luckily the guard was fiddling around with her iron mace, oblivious to the world around her.

I crawled closer and propped my sword, and spear up against the rock. I took the bow and arrow, loaded the arrow on the string, and pulled back as far as it would go. Taking aim, I took down what would be just one of many drow in my way. The arrow flew faster than a werewolf after it's prey, and it struck the guard dead center in the eye. Her fellow guard came 'round the corner, whistling a hymn to herself. I quickly reloaded another arrow, pulled the string back, and struck the guard in the side of her neck. The arrow point likely severed a vital artery in her neck, though she grabbed the arrow after it had gone through her, it wasn't long until she too had finally died.

The drow were not so much the enemy as Lolth, the spider-queen. But any drow that would attempt to stand in my way, would meet their end. Those smart enough to stay out of my roaring rampage of revenge, would be allowed to live. I made my way down the cliffs (after picking up my sword and spear of course). I dragged the two bodies of the drow guards out of sight, lest I raise the alarm and have the whole drow underground kingdom on me. The drow would be allowed to have their way with me as they wish, just as long as Lolth was dead.

I was surprised how long it took the drow to raise their defenses. I had merely only managed to kill at least thirty drow (okay, more like forty-eight) before they noticed that someone (that is I) was killing them off. Since the time had been called to leave stealth, and merely become a one man armor. I drew my spear and impaled the nearest charging guard, who was coming at me with her mace. The spear quite easily ripped through her mail armor. As I was unable to withdraw my spear from her corpse, I grabbed the dead guard's mace, and struck down several more guards as they continued to assault me. I swung the mace, striking the guard in her head, crushing her through her weak helmet, as well as her skull. A little scrambled drow brains anyone?

Several more of the guards charged me, their own spears in hand. I dropped the mace, and went for my sword. My experience adventuring paid off, as I was able to side step the drow guards as they lunged for me with spears in hand. I pulled the spear of one guard as he lunged for me, yanking it up. I heard a loud pop as I realized that I had dislocated the guard's arm. However, considering he was still a threat, I grabbed her other arm, and slammed my elbow straight into his nose, breaking it. I looked at the guard, as she glared at me, clenching her teeth together as her broken nose continued to drop the purple liquid that was drow blood. He screamed like a banshee and charged me, dagger in hand as she attempted a sort of banzai charge. I merely thrusted my sword forwards, the longer reach of the sword proving to be better suited in battle versus a dagger. His fellow guards also came at me with spears in hand. I sliced off the spearhead as the guard charged me with it. I sidestepped around the guard, first taking out her leg with a swift kick. I raised my sword, and hacked off her head. Such will be the fate of all of these monsters who oppose me. I continued this little brawl for awhile, and soon each of the guards that had charged me was finally dead.

The drow mages and archers assaulted me with magic and arrow alike. But what they did not intend on however, was a very angry Bhaalspawn dressed in dragon scales. Dragons as you know are very immune to most magic, and their hides thick enough to absorb any arrows, both elvish and human. As the arrows continued to bounce off my body, many of the drow decided it was better to flee, rather than face a Bhaalspawn with vengeance on his mind.

* * *

I continued my way into the lower levels of the drow underground empire. Each level being more difficult than the last. More guards coming to face me, only to be cut down like their sisters in the level above. I was sure that Lolth knew of my presence, as I cut down her numerous followers and spiders. Level by level, spider by spider, I would avenge my beloved Viconia.

Every muscle and fiber of my being ached as I reached the 66th level of Lolth's lair. There was not a single drow, nor a single giant spider that could not stop, or even slow me down. Those that came up against me, only ended up dead. I had made it this far, if hell itself could not stop me, what's a mere spider going to do?

I slowly entered Lolth's chambers, it was the throne room. Walking cautiously through the room (in case she was hiding wait for me), I looked around for the six-legged freak. Instead, she was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. Suddenly, a rock struck my shoulder. It did not hit me like someone or something had deliberately thrown it at me, but, rather it dropped... from the ceiling. To my horror, Lolth herself was staring directly down at me, an evil grimace spread upon her face.

"Ahh, welcome to my lair... Abdel Adrian... Son of Bhaal!" Lolth said with a fake tone of happiness in her voice. "It's very rare that a divine meal like yourself is delivered so... graciously."

"Shut it! You spider freak!" I yelled back at her. "You know very well why I am here."

"That little little harlot, Viconia De Vir was it? Ah... poor little bug is all upset I killed his mate? Don't worry, you can join her... after I'm through with drinking your delicious bodily fluids." Lolth said grimacing even wider, showing off her pointed teeth

" Or... I might just save you, and use you as a hearty snack every now and then. A scrumptious meal like yourself doesn't come to often... I also am aware that you have a son. Isn't he staying with your sister... no, half-sister? When I'm done with you, I'll have what spiders I have left go... deliver them to me."

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled, now I was ready to run this spider bitch through with my sword.

"The only way to stop me" Lolth said "Is to catch me!"

Lolth, being a spider that she is, blasted my face full of webbing from above. As I struggled to pull the sticky substance off my face, and out of my eyes, I could hear Lolth jumping from her position on the ceiling and straight on top of me. As I was too distracted from trying to pull the webbing off my face, she was able to slam my body to the ground, her own body crushing me with her weight. Though the dragon scales were able to absorb much of the shock and pressure, I still managed to have the wind knocked from me.

"Oh dear, it seems our hero of this story, after cutting down my worshipers, and making this far, is to only become a meal for me." Lolth said grimacing in front of my face rather closely.

"I am going to enjoy sucking every bit of liquid from your body … Abdel Adrian."

Seeing as how I had very little time before this spider freak was gnawwing on my face, I looked around for something I could stop her with. I grabbed a handful of dust from the ground and threw it into the Spider-queen's face.

"Ahh!" Lolth screamed as the dust was in her eyes.

As Lolth was still close enough to me, I reach my fist back, and struck the spider as hard as I could in the head. I do not consider myself much of a boxer, however I was strong enough to knock out a fire giant with a single punch. As my fist made contact with Loth's face, she turned away in pain, allowing me just a few seconds to grab my sword before she turned around for a counter-attack.

Thus, the great fight was on. Lolth was spitting webbing and poison every now and then, forced me to try and dodge everything she threw at me. Occasionally, she'd try brute force and crush me with her body. Lolth was able to slam me into a wall, as I tried to recover, she came for me with a leg of hers. Seeing as how I did not have much of a choice, I swung my sword as fast as I could against one of legs, slicing it off.

"ARRRGH!" Lolth screamed in pain as the loss of a leg was almost too much to bear.

Slicing off a leg was supposed to have given me an advantage of sorts, instead it merely angered the spider queen.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Lolth screamed, as she knocked me to the ground and tried to sting me. I rolled several times as Lolth continued to use her stinger to try and impale me, and deliver my body a lethal dosage of poison. Eventually, Lolth succeeded.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt a large, sharp needle go through the lower section of my torso.

I fell to my knees as the pain of the sharp object from the spider queen overcame my body. Eventually the poison was taking effect. I could feel the poison, slowly destroy my body. I knew I had failed. Not only my beloved Viconia, but also my beloved son. I'm terribly sorry that I won't be able to provide for him a safer future. One that I wasn't able to have nor experience, thanks to the War for Bhaal's Throne.

"Oh... poor little bug..." Lolth said coming closer to me, looking very angry. "Not only did you fail to... avenge that little whore... you also failed to safe your son. When I am done with... I will take delight in feasting on your infant's body juices. It's only fair that Veconia, having failed to sacrifice a baby in my name, instead replacing that sacrifice with her own child. Face it son of Bhaal... you have lost, and Lolth always gets what she wants. Now be a good boy and hold still."

I looked up and saw that Lolth was preparing to feast on my body. Soon, some sort of power overcame my body. I no longer felt bad about having failed. No, I was overcome with love for my son, and my beloved Viconia. Love became my strength as I got back on my legs, and impaled Lolth through her underbelly, her true weakness.

"ARRRGHH! Abdel Adrian you idiot!" Lolth screamed as I drove the sword deeper in her body.

"You've killed us both with your foolishness! You failed! You hear me?! You failed!"

"No..." I said to Lolth. "I did not fail, I have killed you. Though neither of us will live to see the next day, the fact that I have made this world safer for my son, made this all worthwhile. If the price of safety for my son is my life... for your life... than that is a worthy price … indeed. Besides, I only have my beloved Viconia's embrace to welcome me into the afterlife... what do you have?"

"Raghhh!" Lolth screamed as she ran away a few feet, but collapsed onto her back.

I watched as Lolth curled her legs slowly. Soon, she stopped moving altogether. I turned away. And looked back up onto the ceiling. I only smiled. The evil spider-queen was finally dead. I had accomplished my task. But a pain of sadness had struck me as well. Like Viconia, I will never live to see our son grow to become a man. Will he choose to be more an elf? Or a human? Or perhaps a little of both? I chuckled a little the thought. I merely closed my eyes, and waited for death to come. Death is not my enemy, only a friend who would reunite me with my beloved. Would she be as beautiful in the afterlife as she was amongst the living. I am sure to find out.

* * *

20 Years later...

"So..." A half-elf said to his companions. "The rumors are true.. This is the sight where the Bhaalspawn, Abdel Adrian fought the infamous Lolth."

"Lolth?" A short gnome said, who had a habit of tinkering. "Isn't she the spider queen?"

"If you paid attention" The half-elf said with a glare in his eyes "That was the reason we came down here in the first place."

"This place." A half-orc said looking around. "Frightens Katactac. Place bad. Katactac want leave."

The half-elf looked back as his companions.

"Sure... you guys go on ahead... I have … some serious business to attend to."

After the half-elf's companions had left, he had came across a skeleton. At one point it was a man wearing dragon scale armor, but the nature of his death was unknown to him.

"Well father..." The half-elf said approaching the pile of bones. "What Imoen told me was true.. You took on the evil Lolth herself, and won... if only for a short while. I may never be able to forgive you... for abandoning me. But, I think this is only fair."

The half-elf, took off his back pack and loaded it with the bones of his father, Abdel Adrian. The half-elf made sure that each and every single bone found it's way into the half-elf's backpack.

"It's only fair that I repay you father... with a hero's burial."

The half-elf turned to rejoin his companions, when he noticed something sticking out in the corpse of Lolth.

"Hmm?" The half-elf said noticing something sticking out of Lolth's underbelly.

"A sword?"

The half-elf pulled on the sword with all of his strength, and soon the sword was loose and came out of the spider corpse.

"This is a fine sword." The half-elf said turning it around and examining it.

On the sword's side, he noticed a few words written on the side.

"Viconia's vengeance?" The half-elf said confused.

"Ah... Now I understand... this sword... was especially made by my father to kill you Lolth... Not only is it my mother's vengeance... but also Lolth's Bane. That is a fine name for a sword... Lolth's Bane."

The half-elf put the sword away, and got up to rejoin his companions.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me!"

The End.


End file.
